


Dealing with Devils

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Supernatural kinda??
Genre: Agender, Demon Deals, Genderfluid, Rated for cursing, Shapeshifting, based on tumblr post i made, idk - Freeform, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When making deals with demons, most people tend to go along with selling their soul, no questions asked. Contrary to popular belief, you can actually sell quite a lot of things, depending on what you're buying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but I made a tumblr post here: http://theotherbookwormfangirl.tumblr.com/post/151276574975/things-to-sell-to-a-demon-that-arent-your-soul  
> and I got the idea and things happened so here ya go

The blue-haired, grey-eyed young woman smoothed the last handful of dirt over the box and heard a whooshing sound.

“Just a sec, gotta indulge my low-key perfectionism,” she said, not turning around. She finished burying the box and surveyed her work, then finally looked behind her and stopped breathing momentarily.

Thankfully, she remembered how to human after a second and inhaled deeply. “Whoa. Didn’t really expect that to work…”

“Yes, people summoning demons tend not to think it’s real until ten years later,” the demon observed as the smoke cleared around their face.

Adrianne Russell nodded absently, looking over the demon from head to toe. They had ruby-coloured eyes with long lashes and were dressed in a tight, mid-thigh-length scarlet dress that stood out in the night, long black hair framing their face in curls. Adrianne let out a deep breath again.

“No offense, but I wasn’t expecting you to be so…” She looked for an appropriately eloquent word. “Fuckin’ hot.”

“Hell must have rubbed off on me,” the demon replied smoothly, raising their eyebrows. The redness of their eyes faded into white, leaving startling dark green irises.  “What’s your name, beautiful?”

“Ahahaha, ha, ha. Cute,” Adrianne laughed sardonically. “I'm hardly beautiful, I’m just a lonely piece of pansexual trash who’s broke as shit. My name’s Adrianne, what name and pronouns do I call you, gorgeous?”

“Anything you like,” the demon purred. Adrianne huffed another laugh.

“Pansexual?” she repeated, pointing to herself. “No preferences? Everyone’s hot? Remember?”

“Ah. You can call me Inpia, she/her pronouns, then,” the newly-antichristened (if that was the word) Inpia smiled. “So I assume you summoned me for a reason?”

“Oh, yeah. I’d like to buy the ability to change shape at will. What price would you suggest?” Adrianne asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

“Your soul should pay the price quite nicely,” Inpia winked.

“Hm. Not quite sold on that front. May I invite you to a cheeky coffee to haggle?”

“Of course, Adrianne,” Inpia shrugged.

In the coffee shop, Adrianne led them to her favorite window booth and sat down, gesturing for Inpia to do the same. A waiter came over to their table.

“Hey Adrianne, the usual?”

“That sounds fantastic, Evan, thanks,” Adrianne grinned.

“And for your date?” Evan asked with a small smirk.

Adrianne fake-punched him. “Not quite at that level yet, but ask her.” She turned to Inpia.

“I’ll simply have black coffee, thank you,” the demoness smiled, scarlet lips curving. Evan laughed, nodding, and headed to the counter.

“Sorry, you’ve got no chance with him,” Adrianne laughed. “Don’t even try tempting him, he be gayer than Jack Harkness.”

“Noted. Now, you wanted to buy shapeshifting?” The devil's face went from flirtatious to businesslike in a matter of milliseconds.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Just to clarify, I want to be able to alter my appearance however I wish while staying within the general human shape, painlessly, by focusing on the changes in my mind for thirty seconds. I hardly think that’s worth my entire, eternal soul.” Adrianne propped her chin on her hand.

“And what would you think it is worth?” Inpia asked.

“My memory of a certain song?” Adrianne tried.

“The ability to completely change how you appear is worth far more than one measley memory,” Inpia dismissed.

“My ability to draw.” Adrianne leaned both elbows on the table and looked at Inpia challengingly.

“Here’s your coffees, ladies,” Evan the waiter showed up at the table holding a tray containing two mugs, interrupting Inpia as she was about to say something. “One vanilla latte with chocolate sauce, aka diabetes in a cup,” he gave Adrianne a mug, “and one black coffee. Sure you don’t want anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Inpia shook her head, accepting the mug he handed her.

“Thanks Evan, you’re fantastic!” Adrianne chirped, sipping her latte.

“I know, ‘Dri,” he smirked. “Enjoy your coffees, you two!” He headed back to the counter.

“While I’m sure your ability to draw is quite impressive, it’s still not quite enough. After all, Hell’s primary currency is souls. Perhaps not your entire soul, but a part of your identity as a person?” Inpia prompted.

“Ah! That’s perfect!” Adrianne grinned, taking another sip of her latte. “If you give me the ability to change my features at will with no pain or cost, I will sell you… my stable gender identity.”

“Gender is a rather large part of human culture, isn’t it?” Inpia thought aloud. “So to clarify, you wish to have no gender after our trade?”

“No, not quite that far. More like… I’ll sell you the fact that every minute of every day I am a hundred percent sure that my gender is female. I’ll sell you my identity as a cisgender, unchanging female,” Adrianne stated.

“Hmm…” Inpia thought for a long, silent moment. “Sounds reasonable. Shall I take it in ten years, or…?”

“Oh no, right now is fine,” Adrianne nodded. Inpia reached across the table and touched two fingers to her forehead- and all of a sudden, she wasn’t really a she anymore. Adrianne blinked in confusion, off-balance from the lack of familiar identity. They furrowed their brow and tried to identify what their gender was now. They actually felt rather… agender. Couldn’t find any hint of one anywhere.

“Agender,” they murmured, looking up at Inpia. “Cool.” They grinned and shut their eyes tightly for a while, picturing themself kind of like a doll- nothing between their legs, flat-chested, slightly shorter hair.

They heard clapping and opened their eyes. “Congratulations, you just shape-shifted for the first time,” Inpia said with fake enthusiasm.

“I did?” Adrianne looked down and saw just a flat plane from their neck to their ankles. “Awesome!” They grinned and hugged the demoness.

“Wha-”

“Oh, sorry ‘Pia, didn’t mean to do that,” they said, releasing her.

“It’s fine, just- warn me if you’re going to do that,” Inpia rolled her eyes. “Oh, and now we seal the deal.”

“How do we do tha-” Adrianne began to ask, but was muffled by Inpia’s lips suddenly on theirs and  _ what was going on _ and then it was over and Inpia stepped back again with a smirk on her face.

“What. The fuck. Was that about.” Adrianne got their breathing back to normal.

“It’s how we down under seal deals,” Inpia winked. “See you around, Adrianne.” The demoness dissolved into maroon smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what I'm planning with this, possibly have Inpia and Adrianne go out?? Or have the Winchesters show up in the faraway future??? Idk give me comments please :) -TheOtherBookwormFangirl


End file.
